James
James is a vain mixed-traffic engine who is number 5 on Sodor. Bio James played a trick on Duck when The Fat Controller assign Duck to take the Christmas tree to Maithwhite's Christmas party. James did Duck's special and he soon realize that Duck had been tricked by James. At first James was proud, but then snow started to fall. And James was stuck on a snow drift. Later Duck came but wouldn't help James out of the snow since he play a trick on him. James apologize and Duck pulled James to safety. And James learn by now that taking someone's special is wrong. When James had his gray wet paint on his dome all cause of two troublesome teenagers, Percy spotted to chance to tease James about it. James warn him that teenager might come for Percy next, but he doubt that. When Percy had been a runaway engine, James refuse to chase after him all because Percy tease James. One of troublesome teenager threw a glass bottle that was lit on fire and smash through the engine shed that was rest and started a great fire. James had no driver nor fireman so he can get out of the fire, so Percy came to his rescue. Two days later, Percy played a trick on James that The Fat Controller had a special job for him, which made him excited. But when James arrived, he was going to take garbage trucks with Whiff which made James furious at Percy played a trick on him. One day, James hear a whistle, an unfamiliar one. The other engines teased at James that he had been hearing thing, James wasn't. Arry and Bert teased James the most. Next day, James had to take a train of coal to the wharf. The troublesome trucks are also teasing James and they pushed down the hill and the first truck's coupling snapped from the second. James was in horror when he was set onto a siding and though was going to crash but mysteriously, James race right through the buffers and disappeared. The other engine notice that James was missing. Rumors spread around like a wildfire and were worried about James. They all though that he ran away because no one believed that he hear an unfamiliar whistle. Later James and the first coal truck were on an dark railroad. Then he ran through another set of buffers and was horrified that he was at the edge of Muffle Mountain. Then James heard a voice and was shocked to see a rusty old engine behind some bushes. James suddenly role down Muffle Mountain and disappeared on some kind of magical field. Then James race through a portal and was back on Sodor. So Lady came and want to thank James for helping her out by sharing some Sodor Coal to her. Voice Actors * CraneProductions27 (Season 1; onward) Appearances * Edward and the High Bridge * Rosie's Storm (cameo) * The Ghost of Halloween (cameo) * James in the Snow * Thomas gets his Coaches (cameo) * A New Friend on Sodor * Troublesome teenagers * Toby's Thirsty Day * The Magical Engine of Muffle Mountain * Stanley's Baby Delivery Category:Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Protagonists